Bump-ititis
by Atarya QueenofEgypt
Summary: When Agent Ojavia bumps into things at her house, Ms. O sends her partners Olive and Otto to help her. Could it be a disease? Could it be Odd Todd controlling her?
1. Going To Ojavia's

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey guys. It's been awhile since I have written for Odd Squad but I've been busy with other stories and my life.**

 **Anyways, I'm back and ready to write.**

 **Enjoy. :3**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Odd Squad. It belongs to PBS Kids but I do own my OC.**_

 ***A picture of a young and cute brunette haired girl with a scar that is visible underneath her chin begins to show***

 **Ojavia: My name is Agent Ojavia.**

 ***The scene switches to where an image of Agents Olive and Otto show***

 **Ojavia: These are my two partners. Agent Olive and Agent Otto.**

 ***The scene switches to an image of broken glass***

 **Ojavia: This is what happened to my mother's drinking glass.**

 ***The scene switches to an image of all three of them together***

 **Ojavia: But back to my partners and me. We work for an organization runned by kids that investigates anything strange, weird and especially... Odd. Our job is to turn things right again.**

 ***The scene switches to an image of all of our adventures together***

 **Ojavia: Who do we work for? We work for Odd Squad.**

…

You know, Olive. I haven't seen Ojavia, our partner any today. Have you?" Otto said as he looked at the young brunette girl.

Olive looked around.

"You're right, Otto. I haven't seen any today either." Olive said as she looked at him.

"Maybe she's sick. We have to go see her." Otto said as he was about to get up out of his seat.

Just as they were about to stand up, Ms. O came out of her office.

"Olive? Otto? In my office! NOW! This is urgent!" Ms. O said, worried but yet stern.

Olive and Otto ran up the stairs as quick as they could and were now entering the glass doors that led into Ms. O's office.

"You wanted to see us, Ms. O?" Olive asked as she and Otto sat down in the red velvet seats that faced Ms. O's desk.

"Yes. Something very odd is happening to your leader Ojavia." Ms. O began to say.

Olive and Otto looked at each other, concerned before they looked back at Ms. O.

"What's going on with her, Ms. O?" Olive and Otto asked, at the same time.

"Take a look at this." Ms. O said as she pressed a button on the remote and a video of Ojavia popped up.

She began to press play.

Olive and Otto watched the video of Ojavia normally walking to the front door.

"Now watch as she turns this corner." Ms. O said as she stopped the video for a while, making sure that the two agents were paying attention.

She then pressed the resume play button on the remote and Olive and Otto watched as their leader turned the corner and was blown back.

The two gasped as they watched Ojavia fall.

Ms. O stopped the video.

"Since you two love and care for Ojavia, it's up to you two to help her. Meet up at her house. She'll probably be outside, waiting for you two." Ms. O said as she looked at the two.

Olive and Otto nodded their heads yes, in silence as they were now getting up from the seats.

"Well? What are you waiting for?! GO!" Ms. O said as she ordered Olive and Otto out of her office.

...

Olive and Otto walked into the tube room, where O'Malley and O'Duffy were waiting for them.

"Where are you two going?" O'Malley asked as Olive and Otto were taking their places.

"Going to our leader's house. Something odd is happening to her. Right, Olive?" Otto said as he saw Olive look up, with concern.

Olive could only nod her head yes silently.

"Prepare to squishinate!" O'Malley said as Otto was now looking up.

O'Duffy pressed the button and both Olive and Otto began to get into red spheres.

They were now being launched.

 **(So, Ojavia is the one that works with Olive and Otto that's also the leader of their team. Whatever had happened to her isn't good at all. Please stay tuned for chapter two.)**


	2. Rescue Mission: Find Ojavia

Olive and Otto came out from a tree in the side yard.

There were at 247 Sweet Water Woods Road, Ojavia's home.

The house itself was wooden, brick and metal combined. Nothing could destroy the house.

"This is the place." Olive said as she was looking at the house.

"Yes it is. I had no idea that Ojavia would live all the way out here." Otto said as he was walking with Olive to the front door.

"Me either, Otto but, now isn't the time to chit chat. We have to find Ojavia and take her back to headquarters." Olive said as she began to open the screen door and knocked on the front door.

When the front door opened, they saw Ojavia's mother, Nikki.

"Thank you so much for coming, Odd Squad." Nikki said as she began to let them into the house.

"What seems to be the problem, ma'am?" Olive answered as they were walking in.

"We already know what the problem is." Otto said as he was whispering.

"I know. I was just wanting to make sure that Ojavia's mom was on the same page, like we are." Olive said as she whispered to Otto.

Nikki looked at the two agents.

"What seems to be the problem, ma'am?" Olive asked as they looked at her.

"It's my daughter who's an Odd Squad agent." Nikki said as she looked at them.

Olive then looked at Otto.

"Ojavia!" They both said together, in realization.

They then looked back at Nikki.

"Do you know where she went, ma'am?" Olive asked as she was looking at her.

"She went outside. That's all I know." Nikki said as she was beginning to go back to her chair.

Olive and Otto then went out the front door.

When they got outside, they began to look for Ojavia.

They walked around to the back of the house where the basement was. The basement was what was known as Ojavia's headquarters. Ojavia would go down there and work with other agents that were all from South Carolina.

They looked through the see through window and saw many Odd Squad agents working.

After they looked in the window, they looked back at each other.

"So...Ojavia is running an Odd Squad too." Olive began to say as they were walking up the three steps that led back onto the back porch.

"I know, right? I mean... This is awesome. Maybe we could join, Olive." Otto said, excited.

Olive sighed and took a deep breath.

"Otto, I know that you are excited but right now, Ojavia needs us. We have to find her. There's no ifs, ands or buts about it." Olive said as she was taking charge.

Otto burst out laughing.

Olive looked at him, with a serious scowl on her face.

"What's so funny, Otto?" She said as she sighed and looked at him, with a questioning look on her face.

"You said... Butts!" Otto said and continued laughing out loud.

Olive grabbed him by the collar and looked him in the eye.

"Now's not the time to laugh, Otto. Ojavia needs us." Olive said, with a stern voice.

Otto nodded his head, finally realizing what was going on.

Just as they were about to start walking, they heard Ojavia's voice.

It was coming from the chicken pen.

"Olive, let's go." Otto said as he began to lead the way to the chicken pen, where Ojavia was heard from.

….

Ojavia was in the chicken pen, holding onto the roosts.

She was afraid to let go because if she did, she would be bumping into things hard.

She could already feel pain in her legs and back.

Her lips looked like they were bruised and sore.

Olive and Otto arrived at the chicken pen door.

They could see Ojavia, holding on for dear life.

Ojavia could feel something tugging at her and she was holding on for as long as she can.

She turned to look over at Olive and Otto, trying to stand up straight but, as she was standing up straight, she stood crooked.

Olive opened the door and they came walking in.

As they were walking over to her, she put her hand out.

"Don't come near me." Ojavia said, with a frightened voice.

Olive and Otto looked at each other, with concerned looks on their faces.

"Ojavia, why not?" Otto asked as Olive was getting to one side of her.

"I...I don't want you two to get hurt." Ojavia said as she looked from Otto to Olive, who was standing beside her.

Olive placed her hand on Ojavia's face, which made Ojavia look at her.

"It's going to be okay. We're going to help take care of you. Right, Otto?" Olive asked as she held Ojavia's hand.

Otto was listening to his Soundcheck music.

"OTTO!" Olive yelled, which made Ojavia's other hand slip and cause the young girl to go flying and bumping.

As she was bumping, Olive had an idea.

"Otto, I need the pillow-inator." She said as she saw Ojavia about to bump into the aluminum wall.

Otto took the gadget out of his pocket and gave it to Olive. It was gadget number fifty three.

Olive zapped it at the hard dirt floor and ten pillows began to appear.

As Ojavia kept bumping, she stumbled and fell onto the pillows.

Olive and Otto looked at her, concerned.

They began to look for injuries.

They saw that Ojavia had some bruises on her face and on her lips, they saw bruises and blood that was beginning to show.

"Come on, Olive. We have to help her." Otto said as he was getting on the other side of Ojavia.

"On the count of three...One..." Olive began to say.

"Two." Otto said as they were getting ready to help Ojavia up and onto her feet.

"Three. Lift!" Olive said and the two began to help the injured girl up.

Ojavia was holding onto Olive and Otto for dear life.

"We have to get her back to headquarters and have Dr. O look at her." Otto said as he began to take the lead.

Ojavia began to feel like she was about to pass out.

"Huh?" She said as she slowly walked with them out of the chicken pen and up the small hill that led back to the side porch.

As they were walking towards the side porch entrance, Olive and Otto could feel their shoulders drop.

They looked and saw Ojavia beginning to fall.

"OJAVIA!" Olive and Otto said together as they watched the young girl collapse right in front of them.

 **(So...In order to find Ojavia, they had to talk to Ojavia's mother Nikki, who gave them information on where Ojavia was. Once Ojavia was out of the chicken pen, something terrible began to happen. Please stay tuned for chapter three.)**


End file.
